


Блеск

by DragonsRUs



Series: Блеск [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hacking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Math Kink, Multiple Crossovers, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Spies & Secret Agents, Virtual Reality, Виртуальная реальность, Источник кошмаров, Математический кинк, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Упоминания изнасилования, Упоминания пыток, Хакеры, Шпионы и разведчики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRUs/pseuds/DragonsRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Головоломки могут помочь после травмы, но в них не сбежать от страшных нужд войны. Когда Автоботы и Десептиконы не смотрят сны о свободе и власти, они мечтают о маленьких пони и карманных монстрах, лесах и кристаллах, играх и магии. Они защищают свои электронные сны-мечты от войны, но сетевые щиты можно взломать.</p><p>Когда Джаз пытает Лазербик, война появляется там, куда раньше ее не пускали.</p><p>Эти события происходят в пространствах ВР (виртуальных реальностей). Часть аватаров из сериалов Мой Маленький Пони и Покемон. Правда, грустно, если ты единственный любитель сериала в твоей факции?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блеск

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798766) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



> Концепция ВР взята из Живого Журнала сообщества Джаз х Праул: "В этом мире подзарядка работает через подключение к главной компьютерной системе для правильной дефрагментации. Пока твой процессор подзаряжается, твое сознание переносится в мир виртуальной реальности, созданный главной компьютерной системой. Кибертронцы могут взаимодействовать с другими подключенными в систему, или изолироваться. Эта система управляется искусственным интеллектом и реагирует в соответствии с потребностями и пожеланиями каждого меха".
> 
> [Единицы времени](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4865111): наноклик - это краткий миг, клик около минуты, джур около часа.

Лазербик прижала все закрылки на своем красном обтекаемом корпусе, включила реактивный форсаж, и нырнула вниз, вниз к бесконечной сверкающей фрактальной плоскости. Низ - там, где Сердце. Больше всего она любила рискованные, точные маневры на высокой скорости. Она нацелилась в квадратное отверстие в два раза меньше ее головы. Лазербик послала сигнал в правильное мгновение, и у золотого кристалла расширился масштаб, в каскаде блестящих отражений, обрамленных сверкающими синими огнями.

Синева, как энергон: предупреждение о монстре.

Хрустальный туннель, в который попала Лазербик, был достаточно широкий для полета, достаточно яркий, чтобы смягчить ее ностальгию по лесам резонирующих кристаллов Кибертрона, но достаточно узкий для тренировки в настоящей разведке. Вот почему этот туннель не генерировался случайно: он был похож на карту вентиляции Арка.

Когда виртуальная реальность напомнила о корабле Автоботов, Лазербик задрожала, как будто захлебнулся двигатель. Она строго напомнила себе, что она дома, что тут нет опасности, нет боли. Виртуальные реальности никогда не подавали сигналы о столкновении через осязание, чтоб не прерывать перезарядку. Если бы Лазербик влетела в стену или ее пронзили бы клещи монстра, она просто услышала бы звон и увидела бы красивый каскад огней и порталы, чтобы заново стартовать игру или выйти. Тут из-за ошибки она не попадет в карцер, где Джаз...

Воспоминание не успело считаться дальше, потому что стены внезапно извернулись и разветвились. У нее было три наноклика, чтоб избежать столкновения, и Лазербик за это время перепрограммировала свой маршрут, выбрала оптимальный путь, и вышла на него через элегантный  маневр полупетли. Восторг! Эта головоломка не давала ее процессору застревать в порочном круге, проигрывая опять и опять ее плен: отличное средство от посттравматических глюков.

Теперь низ был справа, Сердце ближе на уровень, а стены пульсировали ярчайшим синим цветом. Очень близко! После очередного виража и расширения масштаба (теперь низ был сверху), Лазербик увидела уродливого монстра, как будто из одних клешней и рогов. Он был белым с черным, и этим банальным краскам не было места в сложном мире теплого хрустального света. Она выпустила обе ракеты из-под крыльев и переключила бластеры на форсаж. Слава Праймасу, боеприпасы в виртуальной реальности никогда не кончались. Монстр, который пытался схватить и повредить ее, взорвался красивым каскадом огней. Из него выпал кристалл, и Лазербик подобрала его, не замедляя полета. Блеск.

Она провела остаток своей дефрагментации в фрактальном лабиринте, собирая сокровища, взрывая черно-белых монстров в праздничные фейерверки, и приближаясь к Сердцу. На последнем уровне Лазербик выбрала квадратное отверстие размером с кончик своего коготка, безошибочно прицелилась и расширила масштаб, и проникла через отверстие в зал. Он сиял чистым золотом. Все синие предупреждения исчезли, все монстры были мертвы. Оптимальнейший результат сегодня, самодовольно подумала Лазербик.

Стены зала были сделаны из сверкающей фрактальной плоскости, вывернутой через четвертое измерение. Низ был внизу, головоломка была совсем решена, и тут, на постаменте, стоял последний кристалл, главный приз. Обычно виртуальная реальность кодировала для приза что-то из медиа, на которую Лазербик была подписана. Например, бортовые журналы патрулей истребителей с Кибертрона, или программы мультфильмов с Земли. Но сегодня на кристалле светился иероглиф Саундвэйва. Этот приз был закодирован вручную.

Лазербик клюнула кристалл, и он трансформировался, так медленно и сложно, что ее заворожило. В альт-форме кристалл оказался открыткой в стиле Золотого Века, из драгоценного сплава. Открытка была сложена по традиции, на достаточно пятиугольников и для получателя и для всех, кто ее подписал. В их личной виртуальной реальности, за барьерами сетевой защиты, вдали от жесткой культуры Десептиконов, Саундвэйв и его кассеты позволяли себе роскошь открыто заботиться друг о друге.

На верхнем пятиугольнике открытки был выгравированный иероглиф _Поправляйся скорее!_ и белое существо, летающее по кругу в коротком анимационном цикле. Другой иероглиф указывал, что можно сгрузить файл. Ее тренировка-игра окончилась, когда она долетела до Сердца, так что Лазербик могла себе позволить переключиться из своей базовой формы в нового аватара.

Она клюнула анимацию, подтвердила загрузку, и переключила аватара. Она потянулась, тестируя новое инопланетное тело. Люди классифицировали этого персонажа как магического, и чтоб это показать, у него был один рог, два птичьих крыла, и четыре конечности с копытами. Такая комбинация не встречалась ни у одного реального существа Земли. _‘Это’_ , то есть магию, Лазербик больше всего любила в сказках и мифах людей, совсем не похожих на научную фантастику Кибертрона.

Саундвэйв поддерживал интерес Лазербик, потому что ее знания могли пригодиться в психологической войне. Но ни ему, ни другим кассетам не нравился этот персонаж, Принцесса Селестия, и сам мультсериал о волшебных пони. Иногда Лазербик смотрела эпизод в компании Автоботов, хотя конечно ей для этого приходилось прятаться в вентиляции, и слушала их разговоры. Наверное, это так приятно - поболтать про свой сериал.

И все же ее команда очень постаралась с этим аватаром, ради нее. Лазербик поднесла конечность ближе к глазам, чтоб рассмотреть. Копыто было богато отделано золотом, в том же стиле, как солнце-клеймо у нее на боку. В отличии от Десептиконов и Автоботов, у каждого пони было свое собственное клеймо. У конечности не было никаких частей, приспособленных для хватания: магия вместо пальцев. Лазербик подвернула крыло вперед, наслаждаясь богатыми деталями. Каждое перышко было прекрасно ухожено, тоже с помощью магии, потому что клюва у персонажа для такого дела не было. Длинные пряди ее гривы и хвоста отражали свет, как пурпурные и голубые стекловолокна... нет, решила она, скорей как плащ, сделанный из космического портала. По слухам, таким телепортирующим плащом пользовался Некробот для своих квантовых путешествий.

Лазербик полетала в Сердце, кружась так, чтобы грива и хвост развевались. Годный аватар! Скорей всего, Рамбл или Френзи хакнули студию людей, чтобы заполучить исходные файлы Принцессы Селестии, потому что каждое движение совпадало с ощущениями от сериала. Ах, побыть любимым персонажем!

Лазербик приземлилась с шелестом крыльев и мелодичным звоном копыт по хрусталю, еще чуть больше влюбившись в аватар за его аудио-кодировку. Она дочитала открытку. Под верхней надписью _Поправляйся скорее!_ близнецы заняли один пятиугольник, где их каракули уточняли, “Кончай валяться в медотсеке и помоги нам хакать, лентяйка.” Сообщение Рэвиджа было прагматичным, как и сам кот-мех: он написал, что на медплатформе под крылом Лазербик, когда она проснется, будет ждать ее любимое хрустящее угощение, усиленное металлами, чтобы помочь само-ремонту. Рэтбэт просто написал, “Скорей выздоравливай". Базсоу тоже написал "Скорей выздоравливай", но ниже было другое сообщение, угловатыми иероглифами Саундвэйва: "Скорей сравняй счет".

К сообщению Саундвэйва прилагался еще один файл. В отличии от аватара пони, этот пакет данных был трижды зашифрован и упакован для безопасности под щитом, какие их команда использовала для военных вирусов.

Блеск.

 

 

Джаз забрался на самую высокую крышу; он был совой, своим любимым аватаром. Почти все остальные Автоботы этой ночью примеряли новые тела. Это потому, что Санстрикер наконец-то согласился приложить свои художественные таланты к их виртуальной реальности. Их мир снов уже трансформировался от прикосновений мастера: лес светился богатыми акварелями, а аватары были особенно характерными и яркими.

Джаз почистил клювом еще одно перо, тревожась. Может, их виртуальная реальность и станет впечатляющим произведением искусства, но могли случиться глюки, если Санни напортачит, хотя Вилджек и дежурил у центрального компьютера. Хуже всего было то, что теперь Джазу приходилось заново разведывать, кто есть кто. А что, если придется искать кого-нибудь в спешке? Он прикинул, что смог бы взломать Телетраан ради этого... И нарушить конфиденциальность других Автоботов? Как тут спокойно отдохнешь, если кто-то лезет в твой канал связи с виртуальной реальностью? Джаз бы не смог. Твои сны были твоими, даже если ты предпочитал проводить их в общем пространстве.

Нет, некоторые границы даже он не пересекал, подумал Джаз с горечью. Весь сомнительный шлак его диверсантского прошлого тяжелым грузом висел на нем последние две недели, после очередного дна: пыток пленного. И не ради срочной информации чтоб сохранить жизни, а только чтоб доказать Десептиконам, что он может сделать все то, чем угрожал на провалившихся переговорах об обмене пленных. Чтоб доказать, что он не _‘блефующий мягкотелый идиот’_ , по выражению Мегатрона.

Джаз понимал стратегическую необходимость, и его действия одобрил каждый офицер. Он пытался убедить себя, что активная боль не так уж отличалась от их прошлых методов допроса, например, от крошечных камер для летающих мехов, чтоб вызывать клаустрофобию. Оптимус Прайм угрюмо объяснил все то, что Джаз уже и так знал: как это спасет от смерти и боли в будущих переговорах. Даже пленная маленькая птичка понимала, что ему пришлось это сделать; Саундвэйв сказал, что видел необходимость; и все же, и все же. Джаз доказал, что он не блефует, и что он не мягкотелый, и все же он чувствовал себя ужасным идиотом.

Тактика была продуманной, стратегия верной, и код Автоботов не нарушался. Но совершенно глупым казалось то, что Джаз сделал, и в свете этого все то, что он делал раньше. Он не знал, почему.

Он взъерошил все перья, как будто надеялся стряхнуть с себя проблемы. Надо было изучать новые настройки виртуальной реальности, запоминать новых аватаров, решать новые головоломки. Он отправился в полет с поддельным беззаботным настроением _‘Джаза на вечеринке’_. Так выуживать улики мог только опытный следователь: тут он поболтал с драконом, там побегал наперегонки с табуном пони, здесь пошутил с парой... фрагануться, это еще кто? Санни совсем в авангардизм ушел с дизайном аватаров!

Пособирав данные примерно джур, Джаз вернулся на свою крышу. Едва он подумал, "По крайней мере, нет глюков" - как весь мир содрогнулся и на мгновение стал прозрачным. Когда цвета опять включились, каждое дерево в лесу, каждый пони, крыша под Джазом, и сам Джаз были обрамлены золотым сиянием. Он заметил, что Автоботы аплодировали. Да, эффект был красивый, но лучше бы Санстрикер не переустанавливал их виртуальную реальность, пока в ней столько Ботов.

А вот и сам Санни в своем старом аватаре, пони с солнцем на заду. Он внимательно рассматривал какой-то куст, а потом ускакал галопом за угол. Джаз собрался было погнаться за легкомысленным художником, чтоб процессор ему вправить как следует, но тут он увидел, что еще одна Принцесса Селестия гарцует на площади. Шлак! Двойной аватар мог подвесить всю виртуальную реальность. Джаз должен был...

Он отвлекся, потому что дирижабль в виде кошачьей головы выплыл вдруг из-за его спины и и завис над крышей. Конечно, Джаз знал источник этого образа: он следил за медиа, чтоб лучше понимать их потребителей. Праул говорил, что это просто предлог, чтоб смотреть дурацкие земные сериалы.

Аниме-девушка с красными волосами выскочила из дирижабля и завопила, "Проблем хотите?!"

Парень с синими волосами выпрыгнул вслед за ней, изогнулся в неестественной драматической позе, и выкрикнул: "Вдвойне получите!"

Девушка добавила, "Команда Ракеты, взлетай со скоростью света".

И парень продолжил, подмигивая Джазу, "Сдавайся или сражайся, никакого нейтралитета!"

Ловко, подумал Джаз. Он одобрительно пощелкал клювом вместо аплодисментов, но ничего не сказал, чтоб не прерывать их представление. Их, кого? Молодых Протектоботов?

Аниме-кот, чья голова была уменьшенной копией дирижабля, медленно и с достоинством спустился на крышу. Девушка и парень посмотрели на кота выжидательно, потом парень нахмурился, "Давай, говори!" Кот зарычал на них и невнятно проворчал: "Мяут". Потом повернулся к Джазу и сказал, голосом на три октавы ниже, чем должен был быть у его персонажа: "Стой, стрелять буду".

Джаз удивленно уставился на него, потом по-совиному крутанул головой во все стороны. Кот подошел к нему вплотную, но глянул вниз, как будто что-то на площади привлекло его внимание. Когда Джаз посмотрел туда же, кот коснулся его одним когтем, и он застыл, буквально застыл. Он повернулся, чтобы спросить людей, что происходит - вернее, попытался повернуться и не смог. Его голова и шея ощущались чем-то сплошным, как будто его аватар был высечен изо льда. Крылья, когти - ничего не двигалось. И кот тоже застыл.

"Что происходит?" спросил Джаз раздраженно, но очень тихо. Он попробовал несколько команд, чтоб вернуть себе управление движением, но ничего не сработало. Эту виртуальную реальность можно было запрограммировать так, чтоб столкновение изменяло твое движение. Некоторые Боты использовали эту механику в спорте или в романтических играх, но не принято было устраивать друг другу такие сюрпризы. Внезапная потеря контроля над своим аватаром слишком вышибала из колеи. Джаз сказал, "Прекратите!"

Люди только захихикали, а кот прорычал, тоже тихо: "Рамбл, Френзи, поторапливайтесь. Влезайте под щит. Она вот-вот начнет".

Джаз почувствовал, как будто его искра застыла вместе с его аватаром. Такого никогда не случалось, никогда не должно было случаться. Договор между факциями, запрещающий взлом виртуальных реальностей, еще ни разу не был нарушен. Обе факции всегда могли подзаряжаться в мире. Это был единственный мир, который для них оставался среди бесконечной войны.

Но Автоботы и пленных еще ни разу не повреждали.

Джаз провел последние две недели, безуспешно пытаясь примириться с положением вещей, при котором он делал вот такое. Теперь ему пришлось заглянуть в будущее, где настоящая война врывалась в сны. Может быть, он все еще мог стереть это будущее, сделать это вторжение одноразовым кошмаром, навсегда запертым в темном мире диверсантов и контрразведки. Если команда Саундвэйва пришла сюда за Джазом потому, что шефа спецназа было почти невозможно поймать, он мог предложить обмен. Антивирус для этого хака плюс обещание Саундвейва не изучать больше взлом виртуальной реальности - в обмен на Автобота Джаза в физическом пространстве. Может быть, то, что они с ним сделают, избавит его наконец от чувства вины, мрачно подумал Джаз.

Ясно, кто такой был этот кот. Пытаясь казаться спокойным, Джаз обратился к меху, который был самым рассудительным из трех: "Рэвидж, это зашло слишком далеко. Так нельзя. Мы можем... "

Рэвидж прервал: "Мы не можем. Поздно что-то менять. Саундвэйв объяснит. Молчи и смотри".

Джаз лихорадочно послал команду, чтобы прервать подзарядку, но она вернулась с комментарием, _‘Доступ заблокирован’_. Он попытался крикнуть, "Автоботы, тревога! Вторжение, атака!" Но его голос прозвучал тихо, как и прежде, и не было никакого ответа, кроме хихиканья близнецов. Джаз замолчал. Ему оставалось только ждать, пока _‘она’_ (ясно, кто) начнет, что собиралась; и пробовать различные команды, чтобы освободиться.

Близнецы сели по обе стороны от Джаза, как будто собирались смотреть кино на открытом воздухе. "Чтоб сплотить весь народ под нашими знаменами", красноволосая девушка процитировала свой сериал в насмешливо-торжественном тоне. "Френз, ты прям как Мегатрон," ухмыльнулся парень.

И он и она тронули Джаза кончиками пальцев, и оба застыли. Золотое сияние вокруг них выключилось, и теперь он заметил, что ни у него самого, ни у кота сияния тоже не было.

Вторая Принцесса Селестия подлетела к их крыше. Вблизи Джаз заметил трудноуловимые различия с аватаром Санстрикера - более длинные гриву и хвост, везде больше блеска, сложный шелест рассекающих воздух крыльев... Она посмотрела на него пристально и непроницаемо, а потом окинула взглядом свою команду, как будто что-то тщательно проверяла.

Джаз не знал, чего ожидать дальше. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и беззащитным, потому что их виртуальную реальность взломали, и возможные последствия этого его ужасали. Но не то, чтобы Десептиконы могли его здесь повредить. Они что, планировали прочитать ему строгую лекцию, или показать что-то тревожное, или задержать его тут до ежедневного выключения виртуальной реальности? Это все как-то не выглядело достаточно жестким, чтоб послужить их ответным ударом.

"Лазербик?" начал Джаз. Его голос был бы тихим даже без ограничителя.

Немаленькая пони, гораздо выше, чем четыре других аватара на крыше, только кивнула и улетела. Его взгляд, как и его мысли, последовали за ней. Как это ощущалось - быть самым маленьким мехом среди Десептиконов, которые все время применяли друг к другу грубую силу? Может, это стоило выяснить. Она тут могла бы говорить? Джаз знал из их многочисленных стычек, шпион против шпиона, что Лазербик была очень умна, но в физическом мире ее единственными звуками были птичьи трели и свист. И крики, с неохотой вспомнил Джаз.

Лазербик тем временем стала крошечной белой точкой на самом краю виртуальной реальности, куда мехи редко ходили. Там казалось, как будто ты застрял в чем-то липком, потому что так программа намекала, что стоит пойти в другую сторону. Лазербик зависла на несколько нанокликов, потом развернулась и медленно полетела через все небо.

Волна перемен катилась вслед за ней. Каждое дерево, камень, и здание распадалось на свои составные многоугольники, потом перестраивалось - во что? Своего рода прозрачные золотистые хрустальные фигуры, все еще напоминающие исходный объект, но чистые, симметричные, и структурированные. Эффект был бы красивым, если бы Джаз внезапно не осознал, что это ему напоминает: как Мегатрон насильно киберформировал органические планеты.

Джаз увеличил масштаб изображения, приблизив лес, где сейчас проходила волна. Все сенсоры оставались у него под контролем. Как и в настоящем киберформировании, белки, птицы и другие лесные обитатели не выживали, исчезая под неслышной золотой волной. Скоро волна должна была достичь реалистичных лиса и волка. Они неторопливо шли по тропинке и беседовали, не замечая изменений позади. Джаз уже знал, что это были Рэд Алерт и Инферно, и чувствовал страх. Они застынут, как и он, или превратятся в золотые кристаллы, как деревья, или выключатся из виртуальной реальности, как белки - или что-то похуже?

Пара трансформировалась, когда волна коснулась их, и несколько нанокликов Джаз ощущал облегчение. Неведомых ужасов не случилось, только появились новые аватары в виде игрушечных кибертронцев, каких производили люди. Они остановились, чтобы рассмотреть свои новые тела и измененный мир. Двигались они неуклюже в корпусах игрушек, но, похоже, превращение их скорей позабавило, чем встревожило. Инферно вытащил игрушечный бластер из кобуры и выстрелил в кристалл, который рассеял реалистичный энергетический луч в мягкое золотое сияние. Он спрятал оружие, пожал плечами, и они продолжили свою прогулку. Синее как энергон пятно света следовало за ними через кристаллический лес, словно на них был направлен прожектор.

Десептиконы превосходно выбрали время для своего хака, наверняка после тщательной разведки. Еще некоторое время все Боты будут думать, что все это - части особого плана Санстрикера.

Джаз внезапно осознал, что только что произошло, и застонал. Лазербик меняла аватары не просто каким-то общим алгоритмом. Ее вирус знал, кто такие Рэд Алерт и Инферно, и имел такой вот глубокий уровень доступа не только к Джазу, но и к каждому Автоботу и его каналу связи с виртуальной реальностью. Она что-то делала со всеми Автоботами, и планировала делать что-то еще.

 "Как интересно!" беспечно сказал Джаз, надеясь, что его охранники не заметили его стон.  Надо было побольше разузнать - вдруг получится что-нибудь сделать. “Я и не думал, что брутальные Десептиконы детскими игрушками увлекаются". 

Рэвидж проигнорировал эту неуверенную провокацию, но болтливые Рамбл и Френзи предпочли помучить Джаза словами, а не ожиданием в молчаливой неизвестности:

\- Лазербик запрограммировала эту часть. Потому что вы просто-напросто игрушки для нас.

\- Да, это только часть нашего крутого вируса.

\- Лазербик называет его антимидас и смеется, но не говорит нам, почему.

\- Ничего, потом расскажет. Она не в настроении.

\- Играет в свои головоломки весь день, но они не особо помогают.

Джаз порадовался, что его аватар не мог двигаться и никто не увидел, как он содрогнулся. Он продолжал молчать, потому что близнецы все еще рассказывали, тихо и ехидно:

\- Ей полегчает после этого. Ну ты увидишь, Джаз, ты увидишь.

\- Правда, кое-что ты все же не увидишь.

\- Ха-ха, да, снаружи. Базсоу и Рэтбэт запишут видео для нас.

\- Они уже разобрались с вашим лохом-дежурным, так что нам тут никто не помешает.

\- Снаружи, ммм, там самое лучшее.

\- Или самое худшее, для вас то есть, для Автошлака.

\- Ты уже никогда спокойно не подзарядишься!

Рэвидж прорычал, "Не портите сюрприз. Вы двое, заткнитесь. Это игра Лазербик. Пусть она объясняет".

Джаз хотел прогнать чувство жути ругательствами или угрозами, хотел объяснить, что после этого уже никто спокойно не подзарядится, меньше всех  команда Саундвейва. Но все казалось бесполезным, так что он остался в молчании, наедине со своими темными мыслями. Он очень сомневался, что Лазербик полегчает. Они плотно застряли в своей войне, все катилось вниз, и ничего он не мог сказать или сделать, чтобы это изменить. Джаз все это время подбирал команды, чтобы заставить себя разблокироваться или проснуться, но теперь и это бросил. С потусторонней отрешенностью он смотрел, как крыша под ним обратилась в кристалл, как мимо прошла волна золотого блеска, как его друзья стали игрушками.

Лазербик достигла другого конца виртуальной реальности, снова став крошечной точкой, и Джаз увидел, что точка сменила цвет на красный. Она вернулась к крыше, такая быстрая в базовой форме, что ни один Бот не заметил ее - не игрушку, а настоящего меха. Аватара настоящего меха, напомнил себе Джаз.

Лазербик села на крышу и вытащила кристалл из своего подпространства. Она коснулась его клювом, и он превратился в плоский экран, обращенный к застывшей группе. Экран показывал иероглифы: имя Саунвэйва, и что связь устанавливается.

"Лазербик..." с трудом произнес Джаз. Трудно было говорить с ней после того, что он сделал. "Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит? Автоботам придется ответить, мы не сможем это так оставить, мы взломаем центральный компьютер Немезиса! Я не пытаюсь угрожать, но у нас просто не будет выбора". Как же ему хотелось убедить ее, показать ей будущее, которое он видел, или, по крайней мере, показать свое отчаяние и развести руками. Крыльями.

Да, аватар-птица могла говорить. Ее голос напомнил Джазу синтезаторы-ксилофоны людей. "Вы построили здесь Понивилль. Мы могли бы..."

Она замолчала. Грустный голос, подумал Джаз, а может, вся грусть была в нем самом. Может, она думала о том же, что и он - наболт войну, мы могли бы вместе играть. А может, она обдумывала, как ее команда могла бы половчей повредить своих врагов, если бы точно знала содержание их снов. Саундвэйв появился на экране, кивнув вместо приветствия. Джаз кивнуть не мог, а слов у него не было.

Когда Лазербик снова заговорила, голос ее был монотонным, а слова холодными и технарскими, почти в стиле Саундвэйва: "Вот что произойдет. Когда я активирую второй этап вируса, вся виртуальная реальность перейдет в режим игры. Реакции на столкновения будут отображаться на корпуса всех мехов, включенных в виртуальную реальность, кроме вас четверых под щитом. Мы взломали доступ к корпусам через протоколы перезагрузки. Мы выбрали эти протоколы потому, что перезагрузку можно вызвать через одну лишь информацию, через ввод данных из сна".

Рамбл добавил, "И потому, что это фрагануться как забавно!"

Абсурд. Не может быть, чтоб они обсуждали эту страшилку для недавно изготовленных мехов, гротескную историю про то, как виртуальная реальность добирается до корпусов и творит с ними мерзости. С системами перезагрузки! Джаз прошептал, "Нет" - только это не был шепот. Та часть программы, которая держала его под щитом и застывшим, регулировала все звуки до одинаковой громкости, так что все на крыше его услышали.

“Да,” передразнил Рамбл, а Френзи добавил: “Ничего приятного в этой перезагрузке для Ботов не будет, и парой перегоревших предохранителей вы не обойдетесь!”

Рэвидж опять зарычал, и близнецы умолкли. Лазербик продолжала: "Мы калибровали эффекты. Они усилены, но смертей быть не должно. Только сгоревшие микросхемы, разрывы проводов… Ничего такого, что не вылечится за пару дней в медотсеке и пару недель саморемонта". Джаз не понял, что было в этой фразе: месть и ирония, или печаль и сочувствие? Может, все сразу. "Я буду летать и стрелять, и я не хочу умирать, если с чем-то столкнусь. Но я не столкнусь!" Теперь ее тон был просто самодовольным.

"Лазербик, пожалуйста!" просил Джаз, или умолял, это его не волновало. "Саундвэйв, как же так? Рэвидж, ты ведь тоже умный". Близнецы хором возмутились, "Эй!" но диверсант их проигнорировал. "Подумайте, мехи, пошевелите своими процессорами. Хотите со мной что-то сделать, хорошо, вот он я, берите. Мы можем встретиться, я приду один и без оружия, но только давайте это все наружу перенесем! Это - это же полный провал. Автоботы переймут ваш хак, и что тогда? Как быстро мы все превратимся в глючные отродья Юникрона, если будем подзаряжаться без наших виртуальных реальностей? Просто... Просто остановитесь!"

Крылья Лазербик поникли, но она покачала головой и улетела с печальным, злым, и пронзительным птичьим криком. "Никак нет", - сказал Саундвэйв со своего экрана ровным голосом. "Мегатрон: блефовал с риском для Лазербик. Саундвэйву: надо отреагировать. Десептиконам: надо увидеть силу Саундвэйва. Отреагировать: надо непропорционально". Его окуляры потемнели, как будто он пытался блокировать то, что видел, и голос стал почти шепотом, в полную противоположность какому-либо торжеству: “Прогноз уровня эскалации: от тяжелого до терминального. Прогноз победителей: Десептиконы". Он выдохнул и закончил так же ровно, как и начал, "Хак: был почти готов, когда Лазербик причинили вред. Саундвэйву: надо использовать хак".

Надо, надо, надо. Тактика и стратегия казались выверенными, но Джаз опять чувствовал, что все вместе ошибочно и глупо. Не потому, что Саундвэйв ошибался насчет победы Десептиконов (хотя конечно же он ошибался), а потому, что он был прав насчет тяжелой эскалации. Это все было даже не про ответный удар по Джазу или по Автоботам, а про внутреннюю политику Десептиконов. Саундвэйв даже и не хотел этого делать, но считал, что его принудили. Интересно, Мегатрон тоже считал, что его принудили?

Автоботы боролись за свободу, а Десептиконы за власть. И вот они остались без того и другого: монстры, управляемые компьютером в игре войны.

Внизу Джаз увидел окружившую Санстрикера группу Автоботов, в свою очередь окруженную синим светом в кристаллах. Санни отрицательно качал головой, резко жестикулируя, насколько позволял его аватар-игрушка.

"Дайте мне по крайней мере быть с моими Автоботами", попросил Джаз без особой надежды.

"Никак нет", - отрезал Саундвэйв, а близнецы поспешили добавить: "Никакой тебе наболт перезагрузки!" и, "Ты заставил Саундвэйва смотреть на то, что ты делал с Бики - так что смотри, как горят твои друзья. Дружба это магия, и всякий такой шлак".

Понятно. Эта часть все-таки была ответным ударом по Джазу. А он-то думал, что месть Саундвэйва избавит его от чувства вины...

Строго говоря, Саундвэйв тогда мог выключить комм. связь, и Джаз мог сейчас отключить свои сенсоры. Но он чувствовал, как и Саундвэйв наверное тогда чувствовал, что это его долг - быть свидетелем и терпеть.

Лазербик зависла в середине неба. Она, должно быть, послала команду для второго этапа, потому что мир вывернулся наизнанку. Крыша Джаза была теперь в середине сложного золотого многогранника, усеянного бесчисленными крошечными отверстиями. У Десептиконов, вероятно, не было времени программировать небольшие элементы управления своим вирусом, и поэтому Команда Ракеты осталась застывшей вместе с Джазом под их щитом. Близнецы скорей всего предвкушали, как они будут комментировать игру для Джаза. Саундвэйв исчез с экрана, и его сменила панорама блестящей кристаллической плоскости  с квадратными дырами. Поверх всего светились вспомогательные дисплеи, в которых Джаз узнал тактическое управление полетом. Оптимус Прайм стоял в одиночестве на плоскости, с игрушечным ионным бластером в руке, направленным на камеру, и поверх его аватара светился перекрещенный круг прицела. Наверняка на экран шло все то, что видела сейчас Лазербик, ее поток визуальных данных.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, и Джаз держался за пустую надежду, что все исчезнет, как дурной сон, что кто-то снаружи выключит их виртуальную реальность, и он проснется - они все проснутся. Вместо этого началась игра. Мир на экране опрокинулся, две ракеты устремились к Оптимусу, и плазменные разряды расцветили экран.  Хрустальная поверхность понеслась на Джаза в безумном штопоре; Лазербик маневрировала, уклоняясь от выстрелов, а верх и низ менялись местами каждое мгновение. Она разобьется!

Но Лазербик пролетела прямо через яркие фейерверки и зависший среди них кристалл - все, что осталось от лидера Джаза. Тот сейчас проснулся на своей платформе, раненный и ошарашенный, но живой, как надеялся Джаз (стараясь не представлять себе про перезагрузку, из уважения к достоинству Прайма) - а может, Оптимус впал в стасис, а может... Лазербик нырнула в невероятно маленькое отверстие. Джаз ахнул, но масштаб расширился в последний момент, и она смогла пролететь. Стены пульсировали синим.

"Ага, кто-то еще близко", сказал Френзи, и Рамбл добавил цитату про Покемонов: "Поймай их всех!" И Джаз и Рэвидж застонали.

Лазербик свернула, следуя каверзному углу кристалла. Инстинкты Джаза включились, потому что его внимание было приковано к игре. Его привычный к головоломкам процессор автоматически находил самые безопасные и быстрые маршруты через лабиринт, как будто Джаз сейчас играл  сам, и ничего с этим Джаз поделать не мог. У него просто не было выбора, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось, чтобы Лазербик разбилась и сгорела, не долетев до следующего монстра... врага... друга.


End file.
